


Baby Blue Blanket

by bowiesoddity



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesoddity/pseuds/bowiesoddity
Summary: The Sidemen have thought for a while now that there was something going on between Ethan and Harry.When they show up at Ethan’s apartment for an early morning shoot- they realise they’re correct.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Ethan Payne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Baby Blue Blanket

Simon Minter had quickly discovered that the wooden door of Ethan’s apartment was not a very entertaining thing to look at after around two minutes. JJ was leaning against one of the walls of the building, staring blankly down at his phone and it was only when they heard an elevator open that they turned their attention to two more of the Sidemen.

“How long have you been here for?” Tobi asks with a chuckle and then a playful smile appears on his face: “Were you waiting for us?” He asks and Simon rolls his eyes with a laugh:

“Actually-.” He began, words drawn out long as he turned to face his friend properly: “We’ve been here about two or three minutes. Lazy fucker won’t open the door.”

“Maybe he’s still asleep?” Vik offers and then the sound of the door opening to the stairway attracts their attention and the dark haired Sideman appears with a camera in his hand.

“Still asleep?” Josh questioned with a grin and JJ groaned loudly as he put his phone in the pocket of his shorts:

“Most likely.” He responds, “I knew he wouldn’t be awake for it. Harry too”. He says, suddenly noticing that the blonde wasn’t there.

“I’ll ring him in a bit.” Tobi says, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a key before heading over towards the door of Ethan’s flat.

“The fuck is this?” JJ questions, gesturing towards the scene happening in front of him.

“Seems as if Ethan trusts Tobi with his house key more than the rest of us.” Josh explained with a gentle laugh and that’s when Simon began speaking,

“JJ and Harry I understand...” He began and then raised his eyebrows, “But the rest of us? I’m honestly hurt by this.” He states and Tobi rolls his eyes.

“I’m opening the door now.” He says and the creak of the door echoes around the empty hallways: “Keep your mouths shut or be quiet.” 

The five Sidemen wonder into Ethan’s apartment slowly and JJ closes the door as he is the last one to enter.   
They look around and notice that it’s cleaner than it usually is, except for the fact that the TVs on standby and there’s the end of a baby blue coloured blanket placed on the top of the settee.

Vik watches as the four Sidemen go towards Ethan’s room and JJ even has his water bottle open. With a roll of his eyes, Vik wonders towards the settee and the sight he sees allows a fond smile to appear on his face.

Ethan was lying on his right side, sleeping soundly with a baby blue blanket wrapped over his and someone else’s body. Vik watched as the blonde male in his arms buried his face further in the red heads neck, letting out a soft sound of content. It would be obvious to everyone that the blonde was Harry and Vik couldn’t help but wonder exactly how long this has been going on for.

Ethan’s grip tightened on Harry slightly and a small portion of the blondes face was only visible when standing at a certain angle.

The other Sidemen had walked back into the room then and Vik shoved his finger against the middle of his lip, telling them to be quiet.

“Found them.” He mouths as he takes his finger away and a confused look appears on both Simon and JJ’s faces whilst Tobi seemed to click at the fact he said ‘them’ rather than ‘him’.

“Them?” Simon asks, voice a harsh whisper and Vik pointed to the sofa.

The four other males didn’t waste much time in rushing over to look at the scene Vik had gestured to and a soft gasp left Simon’s body whilst a grin formed on Josh’s face.

“That’s-?” JJ began, “Quite fucking adorable actually.” He finished with a chuckle and Tobi nodded.

“Fucking finally is what I say” He says with a quiet laugh and Josh smiled warmly in his direction. 

“I don’t want to wake them.” Vik mumbled innocently and then a new voice joined their conversation:

“You already did, dickheads.” Harry had mumbled from his spot hiding in Ethan’s neck and Josh chuckled.

“Sorry man.” He responds. 

“Do we have to film this early?” The red head asks, voice deep from sleep and Harry cuddled closer into Ethan.

“Yes.” Tobi responds.

“Ten minutes for your lazy asses to get ready.” Simon says, “We’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Can we ask questions about-.” Vik began, “You know, what this is?” 

“Later.” Harry responds and his voice is barely audible.

JJ chuckled fondly, “Okay- well...” He began, “Just wake the fuck up.” 

“I’m awake.” The blonde says as he removed his head from Ethan’s neck to squint up at the four boys faces that looks down at them.

“Sleeping beauty next to you isn’t.” Josh says, referring to Ethan who already had his eyes closed and breathing evened out again.

“Ethan!” Harry says firmly, slapping the other boy on the side of the face and the red head groaned loudly.

“You’re such a dickhead, Bog.” He mumbled softly and the other Sidemen laughed. 

JJ knew that they were allowed to ask questions regarding their friends relationship after they finished filming, but he saw when Ethan pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before filming began and he was more than happy for his friends.


End file.
